


Owltober 31st: Halloween

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [31]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Luz hosts a Halloween Party
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owltober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Owltober 31st: Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! The final entry! I can't believe that I actually did this for a full month. 31 days, 31 prompts, 31 stories. This has been a truly wonderful experience for me, as someone that's struggled with depression for the entirety of my adult life. This has shown me that yes, I can do things I set my mind to. Thank you so much to everyone that has joined me through these prompts, and read any or all of them. You're all incredibly wonderful, and thank you so much for your support. Anyway, enjoy the costume headcanons!

It was finally happening! Luz, for the first time in her life, was having a real Halloween party! Here on the Boiling Isles, with her friends, she was really having a Halloween party. She had never been more excited for anything in her life; well except for when she first found the Isles, or her first time doing magic, or when Amity first kissed her, or… Ok so maybe it didn’t top the list but it was certainly high up there. It was Halloween! Luz’s favorite holiday. She had told all of her friends to wear costumes, she couldn’t wait to see what they’d wear.

She ran around the Owl House, making sure everything was ready. Boiling Isles food that vaguely resembled human party snacks? Check. The tub for bobbing for apples? Check, and they were crabapples, but Luz was sure it would be fine. Spooky music? Well. Mostly check. She had found a record that was supposedly ghost music but it turned out to be music literally made of ghosts and they had to destroy the gramophone before it ate King’s soul. She was just playing the Halloween mix on her phone instead. Costume? Luz looked down at herself, dressed in an Azura costume Lilith and her had been working on all month. She was ready, and her friends should be here soon. This was going to be great!

Just as Luz was about to explode with the excitement of the moment she heard Hooty talking to someone outside, meaning her friends must have arrived! She ran over, flinging the door open. Standing before her was Gus, dressed up as a human businessman, and Willow, dressed up as a carnivorous Witch Trap plant. “Friends!” Luz smiled wide, pulling her two friends into a hug. They laughed, returning the hug. “You both look so wonderful! Gus, a truly dashing businessman. And Willow! You remind me of Audrey 2.” Gus smiled at her, while Willow looked at her confused for a second before Luz waved a hand. “Human reference, we’ll watch the movie sometime. Anyway come in, come in!”

The two entered, looking around at all the decorations. Gus’s eyes lit up at the streamers, hand-crafted of course, and started asking questions about Halloween. “No Gus the pumpkins aren’t actually alive in the human world, we just carve faces into them and put candles inside to light them up from inside.” Willow whips her head around at the statement, clearly horrified. Luz was quickly explaining that pumpkins aren’t alive in the human realm like they are here when she hears Hooty speaking again. “Oh, more guests!”

Luz opens the door to see her troublemaker friends standing outside. Viney is dressed up as an undead fisherman, with amazing makeup work. Jerbo is dressed up as what could be mistaken for a mad scientist but is clearly a Boiling Isles variant of a mad wizard, abomination goo and flowers sticking out of various pockets. Finally, Barcus is dressed up as a Crystal Ball. Just, a big ole purple ball with swirling mist and everything. “More friends!” Luz goes through the same as before, hugging her friends and inviting them in, showing them around. 

Her friends start chatting amongst themselves and Luz is about to join in when she hears Hooty again, although this time he sounds scared. Finally! Luz rushes to the door, even more excited than before. She flings the door open to see the Blight twins standing before her, in matching costumes of course. Being the master illusionists they are, they had gone all out. They were dressed up as their “Greatest Fears” they had mentioned during Grom training, Emira being chained to a flock of illusory Edrics orbit her head, and Edric looking like a frail old man with the haunted look of loss in his eyes. The effect was incredible, but it was broken a little when they both winked at Luz. Luz smiled back, hearing Viney call out to Emira to stop flirting with Luz. The twins laughed, passing by Luz to see their partners. As they walked past Luz saw Amity standing behind them, still glaring angrily at Hooty. When she saw Luz though, her expression softened, a light blush covering her cheeks. As they’d discussed, they’d also worn matching costumes. Luz as Azura, and Amity as Hecate in her simple blue dress, hair in its simple updo with a crescent moon in her hair. Luz knew it was a costume party, not a date, but Amity looked as stunning as always. Luz smiled warmly at her, waving sheepishly. “Hey, you.”

Amity smiled back, taking the initiative and closing the distance, wrapping Luz in a hug, and giving her a discrete kiss hidden by Luz’s hat. “Hey yourself.” They shared a moment before they heard the twins start teasing them, then they broke apart, joining the rest of the party.

It was a great night. They ate snacks till they were full to bursting and then ate enough candy to make themselves sick. Bobbing with crabapples was a wild time, Gus trying this weird human tradition first and coming out with a crabapple in his mouth, and one hanging off of each ear. They danced to Luz’s weird human music. They watched a spooky movie, and if the couples used it as an excuse to cuddle the rest didn’t say anything. At some point Lilith and Eda showed up, scaring the teens by jumping out of the darkness in the middle of the movie. They played truth or dare, not for the first time, but with much fewer stakes now that Luz and Amity were dating. They were up well past midnight, laughing and joking and just enjoying being with each other.

As the night finally wound down and people started going home, escorted by Eda or Lilith just in case, Luz smiled to herself. She wasn’t sure how this would go. Sure she was excited, she loved Halloween, but she wasn’t sure how her friends would react. But they had all loved it, and Luz couldn’t be happier. This had truly been one of the best nights of Luz’s life, and the kiss from Amity at the end of the night truly sealed it as one she would never forget. She loved Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
